


Rien qu'à moi

by hiera



Category: LUNA SEA
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le soir de la St Sylvestre, la veille de l'an 2000, Sugizo et Ryuichi commettent l'impensable, enfermés dans un petit local technique, loin des regards indiscrets. Après cette nuit, Sugizo ne sait plus vraiment comment se comporter avec son chanteur et Ryuichi se révèle sous un nouveau jour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent maladroitement, presque brutalement comme avides de baiser. Ces derniers avaient un goût d'alcool et de tabac. C'était agréable, un peu comme ces doigts qui cherchaient fébrilement le bord de leurs vêtements. Ils y étaient d'ailleurs à l'étroit, un peu comme dans ce petit local d'entretien où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Ici, ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets et le bruit à l'extérieur couvrait largement celui de leurs gémissements quand ils n'étaient pas étouffés par leurs baisers plus passionnés que langoureux.

À force de persévérance, ils finirent par se libérer de leurs vêtements qu'ils gardèrent par prudence n'ouvrant et ne défaisant que ce qu’il était nécessaire pour s'offrir un peu de plaisir et de réconfort. Leurs doigts frôlèrent timidement le membre de l'autre formant ainsi de douces et légères caresses, comme s'ils n'étaient pas encore certains de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le plaisir, la chaleur et le temps commençaient à effacer les vapeurs d'ivresse qui les avaient conduits dans cette toute petite pièce où l'impensable était en train de se produire. Et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne changea d'avis. Pourquoi arrêter de se faire du bien en si bon chemin ? Et tant pis pour les conséquences ! De toute façon, ils ne faisaient de mal à personne bien au contraire. Le mariage de Sugizo était terminé depuis longtemps quant à Ryuichi, il n'avait officiellement personne. Alors où était le mal ? Surtout si demain la fin du monde arrivait avec la nouvelle année et le changement de siècle ou plutôt de millénaire.

Après quelques baisers, leurs caresses devinrent moins timides et plus franches. Sentir les doigts et les mains de l'autre avait quelque chose de divin mais peut-être était-ce le goût de l'interdit ?

\- Pas de regret ? Demanda le chanteur entre deux baisers.

\- Tu parles trop, souffla Sugizo en soudant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Le chanteur esquissa un petit sourire avant d'accélérer les mouvements de sa main sur le membre de son amant d'une nuit. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement plus bruyant que les précédents avant de se caler sur son rythme. Il n'y avait pas de raison que l'autre n'ait pas le droit à la même chose.

À bout de souffle, les deux hommes tentaient de se maitriser pour ne pas venir trop vite. Dehors le compte à rebord de la nouvelle année résonnait. Après un dernier baiser et un dernier sourire complice, ils comprirent que l'heure était bientôt arrivée et qu'ils ne pourraient plus tenir très longtemps.

Le timing fut parfait, comme s'ils l'avaient fait exprès, comme pour marquer leur entrée dans le nouveau millénaire. L'idée était amusante mais elle fut bien éphémère dans leurs esprits noyés par le plaisir d'un orgasme partagé. Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, appuyé contre l'une des cloisons du petit réduit où ils avaient trouvé refuge, tentant de reprendre leur souffle en respirant l'air expiré par l'autre. Le même sourire était dessiné sur leurs lèvres. Ces dernières se frôlèrent sans se toucher. La magie était en train de disparaitre alors qu'ils recouvraient peu à peu leurs esprits. Sugizo dos contre le mur, Ryuichi appuyé contre lui. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi des heures si une voix n'avait pas crié le nom du chanteur dans le couloir, suivi par celui du guitariste. On les cherchait.

\- Non Ino..., soupira Ryuichi en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de Sugizo.

\- Je l'étrangle ?

Le chanteur pouffa de rire tout en se détachant de son collègue pour se rhabiller en prenant garde à ne pas se salir avec sa main poisseuse.

\- Je vais sortir le premier, déclara Ryuichi.

Sugizo qui était en train de refermer son pantalon, répondit à peine. Lorsque le guitariste releva la tête, le brun avait déjà entrouvert la porte pour se glisser dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'entendit s'exclamer :

\- Tu me cherchais ?

\- On va couper le gâteau, expliqua Inoran. T'étais où ? Et il est où Sugi ?

\- On fumait dehors. Il arrive. 

\- Au faite, bonne année !

\- Bonne année.

Dès que la voie fut libre, Sugizo se glissa hors du local d'entretien. Personne n'avait vraiment remarqué leur absence jusqu'à ce qu’Inoran propose qu'on découpe le gâteau du nouvel an. De toute façon d'autres personnes s'étaient également éclipsées, soit pour aller aux toilettes, soit pour passer un coup de fil. D'ailleurs personne ne lui fit la moindre remarque lorsqu'il rejoignit les autres. J lui tendit une coupe  de champagne tout en lui adressant ses vœux alors qu’Inoran commençait à distribuer les parts de gâteau aux nombreux invités. Malgré lui, Sugizo se mit à chercher Ryuichi dans la foule. Il l'aperçut un peu plus loin, discutant avec Shinya et sa fiancée, tout en buvant du champagne. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et Sugizo sentit son estomac se nouer de manière inexplicable. Ryuichi leva sa coupe à son attention tout en accompagnant son geste d'un mouvement de la tête et d'un léger sourire. Sugizo répondit à son sourire avant d'être interpelé par J. Il ne quitta son chanteur des yeux que quelques secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il disparaisse complètement dans la foule. Un peu plus tard, Inoran lui apprit que Ryuichi était rentré et malgré lui Sugizo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception qu'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas s'expliquer.

 

*

 

C'était le premier verre qu'ils prenaient ensemble depuis le nouvel an. D’ailleurs, le monde ne s'était pas écroulé à l’aube de l'an 2000. Finalement, rien n'avait changé. Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu et la Terre tournait toujours autour du soleil et pourtant, Sugizo se sentait différent. Après un repos bien mérité, quelques chamailleries avec son ex-femme et de délicieux moments passés avec la prunelle de ses yeux, le guitariste se sentait d'attaque pour reprendre une année qui promettait d'être chargée et pourtant lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bar où ils avaient tous rendez-vous, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Il y avait également ce poids qui lui pesait dans l'estomac. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer, Sugizo craignait un peu le moment où il se retrouverait devant Ryuichi. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'étaient ni revus, ni appelés depuis ce qu'il s'était passé le 31 au soir et Sugizo était malgré lui un peu inquiet.

 - Mais c'est ma petite caille ! S'exclama J en lui mettant la main aux fesses lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant leur table.

\- T'es con, rétorqua le guitariste en retenant un petit rire.

\- Dis donc le jeans moulant c'est pour moi ? Ajouta le bassiste en tirant sur sa poche arrière.

\- Toi, faut vraiment que tu te trouves une copine, répliqua Sugizo en repoussant sa main pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

\- Mais c'est déjà fait ! Et ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir toujours une place pour toi dans mon cœur, répondit J en posa sa main sur sa poitrine tout en prenant une pose théâtrale.

\- Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on parle de cul avec J alors qu'il n'est même pas 20h, rétorqua Shinya avant de porter sa bière à ses lèvres.

\- Et Ino ? Demanda Sugizo.

\- Séquestré dans mon appartement, rétorqua le bassiste qui se prit une tape amicale de Sugizo sur la tête.

\- Il arrivera plus tard, répondit Shinya. Il a eu un petit empêchement de dernière minute.

\- C'est ce que je disais ! S'exclama J.

\- Il a bu combien de verre lui ? Demanda Sugizo en désignant J d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Comme d'hab', rétorqua Shinya.

\- Bon, reprit J en se raclant la gorge. De quoi parlions-nous déjà ?

\- Des histoires de fesse entre collègues, répondit tranquillement Ryuichi.

Le sang de Sugizo se glaça alors que le chanteur relevait lentement les yeux de son verre pour les poser sur lui. Les deux musiciens se fixèrent quelques secondes qui parurent être une éternité pour Sugizo. Finalement, c'est Shinya qui brisa ce court instant en déclarant :

\- C'est Aya qui me racontait les derniers potins de ses copines et la grande problématique du moment.

\- Est-il vraiment déconseillé d'avoir une aventure avec un collègue, compléta J. Tu parles d'une question existentielle !

\- Elle voulait des avis masculins, se défendit le batteur. J'ai promis de vous poser la question.

\- Et je t'ai donné mon avis, rétorqua Ryuichi.

\- Et c'était ? Demanda Sugizo d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

\- Qu'il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien entre adultes consentants à partir du moment où ça ne porte pas préjudice au travail de chacun, rétorqua le chanteur tout en esquissant un énigmatique sourire.

Ryuichi porta sa bière à ses lèvres pour en boire une longue gorgée et Sugizo déglutit avec difficulté sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Mais tout le monde sait que travail et sexe ne font pas bon ménage ! S'exclama J. Les nanas mélangent toujours tout, c'est infernal.

\- Et tu en sais quelque chose, se moqua Shinya.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Ryuichi. On peut coucher avec un collègue et savoir que ce n'est que du sexe, qu'une aventure d'un soir et continuer de vivre sa vie comme d'habitude. Tout n'est qu'une question de maturité. Tu en penses quoi Sugizo ?

Le guitariste ne répondit pas. Sa gorge était sèche et son estomac noué. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il sentait le regard des autres sur lui. Il devait répondre. Mais quoi ? Ryuichi était-il en train de faire subtilement allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? Était-ce un message qu'il lui envoyait ?

\- Et bien...

Sugizo se tut. Son téléphone venait de sonner. Le guitariste le sortit nerveusement de la poche de son jeans et l'objet lui échappa des mains. C'est J qui le ramassa :

\- Tsuba-chan, lut-il sur l'écran. C'est ta nouvelle petite amie ?

Sugizo lui reprit son portable des mains et décrocha sans lui répondre mais surtout sans oser regarder Ryuichi. 

\- Oui ? Oh... mince alors. J'arrive tout de suite. Non ne bouge surtout pas.

Sugizo raccrocha et bondit de sa chaise en déclarant :

\- Faut que j'y aille.

\- Ok, on préviendra Ino, répondit Ryuichi en ancrant son regard dans le sien tout en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Sugizo eut l'impression qu'il allait défaillir. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoutant et d'étrange chez Ryuichi. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent ou plutôt qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir. C'est J qui le ramena à la réalité en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses.

\- Allé file voir ta belle mais tu me raconteras tous les détails !

Sugizo ne prit pas la peine de répondre et salua rapidement ses camarades avant de quitter le bar, le cœur battant la chamade et l'estomac noué. Revoir Ryuichi après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux s'était avéré bien plus difficile que prévu. D'ailleurs le guitariste craignait leur prochaine confrontation. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il se traitait de crétin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça avec Ryuichi ? Et le fait d'avoir trop bu n'était en aucun cas une excuse car il avait été conscient de chacun de ses gestes et avait savouré chaque caresse de son chanteur. Sugizo se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre la direction de la station de métro la plus proche.

 

Inoran n'arriva qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Un peu à bout de souffle, le guitariste prit la place que Sugizo avait occupée quelque instant plus tôt et s'excusa de son retard.

\- Tu as raté Sugizo, déclara J.

\- Il vient de partir pour retrouver une fille, précisa Shinya.

\- Sa nouvelle copine ? Demanda le guitariste.

\- Si c'est le cas, elle est vachement jeune ! S'exclama J en éclatant de rire. Si j'en juge à la photo qui s'est affichée sur l'écran de son téléphone...

\- C’n’était pas sa sœur ? S’étonna Shinya.

\- Non sa sœur n'est pas si jeune, répondit J. Et puis elle ne s’appelle pas Tsubaki.

\- C'est peut-être la fille qui vit chez lui en ce moment, rétorqua Inoran en retirant son manteau.

Ryuichi releva les yeux vers lui et accorda enfin son attention à la conversation.

\- Toi tu sais des choses ! S'exclama J en éclatant de rire. Vas-y, fais ta commère et raconte-nous tout.

\- Hé ! Je ne colporte pas de ragot, se défendit le guitariste. Juste que la semaine dernière je suis passé rapporter un truc à Sugizo et il n'était pas là. C'est une fille qui m'a ouvert. Elle m'a dit qu'il était parti ramener sa fille à sa mère.

\- C'était peut-être la nounou, rétorqua Shinya.

\- Il était 8h du matin et elle avait l'air de sortir du lit, expliqua Inoran.

\- Allé raconte-nous comment elle était habillée ! S'exclama J.

\- Pas en nuisette si c'est-ce que tu veux savoir. Plutôt en pyjama de gamine de vingt ans. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vingt ans de toute façon, ajouta Inoran.

\- Le pervers ! S'écria J. Et après c'est à moi qu'on dit de ne pas me faire choper pour détournement de mineur ?

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'on croit, rétorqua Shinya.

\- Non, c'est juste sa cousine qu'il héberge, se moqua J. Voilà qui mérite qu'on pousse un peu plus loin l'enquête.

J et Inoran éclatèrent de rire alors que Shinya interpelait un serveur pour qu'il leur apporte de nouvelles bières. Ryuichi de son côté se contenta d'afficher un sourire imperturbable, ne laissant comme à son habitude pas transparaitre ses sentiments. Pourtant, sous la table et sans que les autres ne remarquent quoi que se soit, il était en train d'écrire un sms à l'attention de Sugizo.

 

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

  

- J'ai eu ton message, déclara Sugizo d'une voix presque étranglée.  

- Alors ? Demanda Ryuichi.  

- Ça va être compliqué pour moi demain.  

- Tu es pris ?  

- Plutôt.  

- Toute la journée ?  

- Oui.  

- Et le soir ?  

- Je pense rentrer tard.  

- Bon et bien tant pis alors.  

Il y eu un blanc. Sugizo hésita puis se lança : 

- Mais ce soir oui.  

- Ce soir ? Il est tard et tu n'avais pas un truc ?  

- C'est réglé.  

- Je passe à ton appartement ?  

- Non ! Je préfère passer au tien.  

Ryuichi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sugizo ne voulait pas qu'il vienne chez lui. Peut-être à cause de la fille qui vivait chez lui. Sa nouvelle petite amie… Ryuichi avait du mal à y croire. D'après J et Inoran elle avait l'air très jeune et Sugizo n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter des gamines.  

- D'accord, répondit le chanteur. Passe quand tu veux.  

- J'arrive tout de suite.  

Sugizo raccrocha. Ryuichi fit de même avant de passer dans la salle de bain où il s'était déjà fait couler un bain. Le chanteur y était toujours lorsque Sugizo frappa à sa porte et qu'il lui cria d'entrer.  

- Je suis dans la salle de bain ! Lança-t-il en entendant des pas dans le salon.  

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de ne pas verrouiller ta porte d'entrée, murmura Sugizo en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.   

- C'est vrai, murmura Ryuichi en perdant son regard dans la mousse de son bain.  

Sugizo hésita puis entra. Ryuichi et lui se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer à faire des manières.  

- Excuse-moi d'être parti comme ça tout à l'heure, déclara le guitariste en s'asseyant sur le sol à côté de lui.  

- Une urgence, ça arrive. J'espère que ça va, répondit Ryuichi en ancrant son regard dans le sien.  

Le guitariste acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête tout en baissant les yeux. Ryuichi le mettait mal à l'aise surtout lorsqu'il le regardait de cette manière. Soudain, il sentit un index humide se glisser sous son menton et une goutte d'eau tomber sur son jeans. Sugizo releva lentement les yeux et eut à peine le temps de voir que le chanteur s'était redressé et approché de lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut doux, presque chaste et alors que Ryuichi éloignait ses lèvres des siennes, Sugizo encadra son visage avec ses mains et lui donna un langoureux baiser qui fit sourire le brun. Ce dernier crispa ses mains sur la chemise de son guitariste avant de le tirer doucement vers lui. Le guitariste se laissa faire et accompagna même son geste lorsqu'il comprit les intentions de Ryuichi. Entrant tout habillé dans la baignoire, Sugizo se colla un peu plus à son amant qui défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ses vêtements mouillés. Le guitariste se retrouva rapidement nu contre son amant, échangeant avec lui baisers et caresses. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle de bain n'était perturbé que par les remous de l'eau et quelques gémissements étouffés par d'interminables baisers.  

Les deux musiciens s'étreignirent longuement jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit trop froide pour qu'ils restent dans la baignoire Sugizo fut le premier à sortir, suivit par Ryuichi qui lui tendit une serviette.  

- Je vais te prêter des vêtements, déclara le chanteur.  

- Merci, murmura le guitariste en se séchant les cheveux.  

- Attends.  

Ryuichi lui prit la serviette des mains et lui sécha convenablement ses mèches roses, déposant parfois de furtifs baisers sur les lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Sugizo n'en puisse plus. Le guitariste lui attrapa les mains et lui donna un fougueux baiser.  

- Reste ici ce soir, murmura Ryuichi entre deux baisers.  

- Je ne peux pas.  

- Alors reste autant que tu peux.  

Sugizo acquiesça et sentit le chanteur glisser sa main dans la sienne pour l'entrainer hors de la salle de bain et le guider vers sa chambre. Le cœur du guitariste battait à cent à l'heure. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, ce n'était ni un accident de parcours, ni une erreur et encore moins un délire. Ce qu'ils allaient faire dans cette chambre, ils le voulaient autant l'un que l'autre.  

Ryuichi n'alluma pas la lumière de la chambre. Ils avaient laissé les lampes du salon allumées et l'éclairage qui en provenait était amplement suffisant.  

- Tu as un corps magnifique, murmura le chanteur alors qu'ils s'agenouillaient tous les deux dans le lit. 

Ryuichi laissa errer ses doigts sur le torse de Sugizo qui frissonnait de plaisir à chacune de ses caresses. Il aimait quand le brun le touchait. Il aimait sentir ses mains sur son corps et aurait aimé qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Les mains du chanteur remontèrent lentement vers son cou et encadrèrent son visage pour lui donner un langoureux baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres et leurs langues se quittèrent, Sugizo réclama un autre baiser qui fit sourire son amant. Ce dernier lui caressa le visage, ancrant son regard dans le sien et plaçant ses lèvres si près des siennes sans jamais les toucher, simplement pour partager le même air.  

- Tu as déjà fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.  

Sugizo hésita sur quoi répondre. Ryuichi sourit.  

- Évidemment, répondit Ryuichi à sa place tout en crispant sa main droite dans les cheveux roses du guitariste.  

Lentement, Ryuichi lui tira les cheveux en arrière, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal mais lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il souhaitait déguster son cou. Il embrassa sa peau douce et parfumée, se retenant de la mordre pour ne pas la marquer. Après tout, Sugizo ne lui appartenait pas et il n'avait pas le droit de le marquer même s'il était certain que le guitariste n'aurait pas été contre.  

- Et toi ? Demanda faiblement Sugizo alors que son amant le couvrait de doux baiser.  

- Jamais avec un homme, murmura le chanteur contre son oreille avant de mordre doucement son lobe.  

Sugizo frissonna de plaisir en sentant la langue du brun lui lécher l'oreille alors que ses mains exploraient un peu plus son corps.  

- J'aimerais te prendre Sugizo, murmura Ryuichi d'une voix suave dans le creux de son oreille. Tu ne veux pas ?  

- Si !  

Un large sourire fendit le visage du brun qui se détacha de lui pour s'asseoir sur les draps. Ryuichi lui prit la main et l'attira lentement vers lui. Sugizo se retrouva aussitôt à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent longuement avant que le chanteur ne lui demande entre deux frôlements de lèvres : 

- Suce-moi Sugizo. Donne-moi d'abord du plaisir avec ta bouche.  

Sans répondre, le guitariste se détacha de son amant et baissa la tête au niveau de son entrejambe. Bientôt, Ryuichi sentit des doigts saisir délicatement son membre tendu puis se fut le tour d'un frôlement de lèvres, d'abord timide puis plus sûr. La langue de Sugizo parcourut toute la longueur de son érection avant que sa bouche ne se referme sur elle. Dès les premiers va et vient sur sa verge, Ryuichi poussa des gémissements de plaisir tout en crispant ses doigts dans les cheveux roses et bruns de son amant. Comme il s'y était attendu, Sugizo savait s'y prendre, signe que ce n'était pas la première fellation qu'il faisait mais le chanteur préféra laisser cette pensée de côté et se concentrer sur le plaisir du moment. La tentation de la jalousie était trop grande et il était inutile de gâcher cet instant.  

- Je crois que c'est bon, gémit Ryuichi.  

Sugizo continua sa fellation.  

- Arrête je te dis, gémit à nouveau le chanteur en tentant de le repousser. Je ne veux pas jouir maintenant ni comme ça.  

En effet, Ryuichi arrivait presque à sa fin. Sugizo pouvait le sentir au goût qui s'écoulait de son membre gonflé par le plaisir.  

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai demandé ? Grogna le brun en crispant brutalement ses doigts dans la chevelure rose de son amant qui releva la tête pour lui faire face.  

Un léger sourire presque insolent était dessiné sur les lèvres maculées de salive de Sugizo. Ryuichi relâcha la pression sur ses cheveux et approcha son visage du sien pour lécher l'humidité qui faisait briller ses lèvres.  

- Tu n'es pas un garçon très obéissant Sugizo, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais tu finiras par le devenir.

Sans que le guitariste ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Ryuichi lui donna un violant baiser avant de le pousser contre le matelas. La respiration de Sugizo s’accéléra lorsqu’il sentit le muscle tendu de son amant se pressait contre le sien. Le chanteur le surplombait à présent et il semblait impatient de le prendre.

\- Tourne-toi, murmura-t-il. Ça sera plus facile pour moi. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n’ai pas l’habitude de ce genre de chose.

Il y avait comme une note de reproche dans le ton de sa voix. Sugizo y décela même une pointe de jalousie qui lui plu malgré tout. C’était un nouveau Ryuichi qu’il découvrait cette nuit. C’était une facette de sa personnalité qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonné et qui l’excitait un peu.

Ryuichi se redressa pour laisser son amant se retourner et se mettre à quatre pattes. De cette manière, le chanteur avait une vue imprenable sur son fessier qu’il trouvait délicieux et qu’il ne se priva pas pour tâter outrageusement, caressant du bout des doigts cet anneaux qu’il lui tardait de posséder. Ryuichi pressa son membre encore humide contre lui et tout en se laissant guider par les gémissements de son amant, il s’enfonça lentement dans son étroitesse. Le chanteur n’était pas un habitué de cette pratique mais il savait que le plus difficile était la première pénétration. S’il prenait garde à ne pas blesser son amant, le reste ne serait que pur plaisir.

\- Tu es tellement bon, murmura-t-il lorsqu’il eut complètement pénétré. Laisse-moi te baiser toute la nuit, ajouta-t-il en pressant ses lèvres contre son dos.

Sugizo ne lui répondit que par un gémissement. Ryuichi n’avait pas attendu son approbation pour commencer à se mouvoir en lui et leur donner du plaisir…

 

À suivre…

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Sugizo ouvrit les yeux. Le guitariste ne réalisa pas immédiatement où il était ni même que le merveilleux rêve érotique qu’il avait fait la nuit dernière était vrai. Tout était encore embrouillé dans son esprit et la seule chose qui était certaine, c’était qu’il se sentait bien. Il était encore un peu fatigué mais un étrange sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- J’en conclus que tu n’as pas regret, déclara une voix depuis la porte de la chambre. 

Sugizo tourna la tête et découvrit Ryuichi appuyé contre le chambranle. Le brun tenait deux mugs de thé. Il en porta un à ses lèvres avant d’entrer dans la chambre pour tendre l’autre à son amant. Pour toute réponse, Sugizo lui adressa un timide sourire avant de boire une gorgé de thé.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda le chanteur.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Presque dix heures.

Les yeux du guitariste s’ouvrirent en grand alors qu’il bondissait hors du lit, manquant de peu de s’ébouillanter.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S’inquiéta Ryuichi en le voyant se précipiter vers la salle de bain.

Sugizo ne répondit pas et le chanteur le suivit en silence. Lorsqu’il arriva dans la salle de bain, Sugizo était en train de tenter de réanimer son téléphone portable qui avait pris l’eau.

\- Merde…, grogna le guitariste.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Répéta un peu plus froidement le chanteur en s’appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, il faut que j’y aille, rétorqua Sugizo. Tu peux me prêter des vêtements ?

\- L’idée de te dire non pour te séquestrer ici est assez tentante, rétorqua Ryuichi en prenant la direction de sa chambre. Mais tu serais bien capable de remettre tes vêtements mouillés, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Sugizo poussa un léger soupir et le suivit dans la pièce où ils s’étaient longuement aimés la nuit dernière. Ryuichi lui tendit des vêtements propres avant de lui dire :

\- Prend au moins une douche. Tu es déjà en retard. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne changera rien. Je te déposerais ensuite où tu voudras.

Sugizo le remercia et fila vers la salle de bain sous le regard avide de Ryuichi qui gardait dans son esprit des images très nettes de son guitariste dans des positions très sensuelles et excitantes. D’ailleurs, il ne résista pas à l’envie de le rejoindre sous la douche à la grande surprise de Sugizo qui était sur le point d’en sortir. Avant même qu’il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le chanteur l’avait plaqué contre le mur carrelé pour lui donner un langoureux baiser. Si le guitariste fut d’abord réticent, faute de temps à lui accorder, il finit par se détendre et se perdre dans la douceur des caresses de son amant.

\- J’ai envie de toi, murmura Ryuichi.

\- Moi aussi mais je n’ai pas le temps.

\- Tu auras toujours du temps pour moi, rétorqua-t-il d’un ton ferme.

Sugizo ne sut trop quoi répondre. Ryuichi était si autoritaire, si envoutant, si excitant… Comment lui dire non ? Le guitariste le laissa le retourner et sentit bientôt le membre tendu de son amant contre lui. Ryuichi prit le temps de faire couler sur eux un peu de gel douche afin de pouvoir se glisser plus facile et plus rapidement dans son amant. Ce dernier poussa un long gémissement en se sentant pris contre le mur. Le rêve continuait et était aussi agréable que la veille. Cependant, Ryuichi se montra moins tendre, moins doux et beaucoup plus brutale. Ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire à son amant car le plaisir n’en était que plus grand.

Leur ébat ne dura pas longtemps. L’un comme l’autre étaient trop épuisés après leur nuit agitée et Ryuichi connut rapidement sa fin dans l’étroitesse de son amant alors que ce dernier tachait le mur avec sa semence. Mais plus que le désir de jouir ou de lui donner du plaisir, le chanteur avait voulu marquer son territoire avant de le laisser s’en aller papillonner ailleurs et surtout loin de lui.

\- Allons, ne te mettons pas plus en retard que tu ne l’es déjà, déclara Ryuichi en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Sugizo, à bout de souffle, se contenta d’acquiescer alors que son amant l’aidait à sortir de sous la douche. Les deux hommes se séchèrent rapidement puis s’habillèrent avant de prendre la route. Sugizo lui donna l’adresse du lieu où il aurait dû être depuis longtemps. Tout le temps que dura le trajet, les deux hommes ne se parlèrent pas. Ryuichi resta concentré sur la route et Sugizo perdait son regard sur le paysage urbain. Il avait passé un moment délicieux avec Ryuichi et maintenant ? Ils n’avaient pas vraiment parlé et n’en avaient le temps.

Le chanteur arrêta sa voiture au coin d’une rue en suivant les indications de Sugizo. Ce dernier ne lui avait toujours pas dit qui il retrouvait et où il avait exactement rendez-vous. Cependant, Ryuichi avait décidé de ne pas le questionner. Ce n’était pas le moment. Il était encore trop tôt pour ça et de toute façon, Sugizo lui reviendrait d’une manière ou d’une autre.

\- Merci, lui dit Sugizo en ouvrant la portière.

Ryuichi lui attrapa le bras et le guitariste s’arrêta dans son élan pour l’interroger du regard. Avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qui était en train de lui arriver, Ryuichi lui donna un sulfureux baiser.

\- Appel-moi dès que tu auras du temps.

\- Oui, balbutia Sugizo en descendant maladroitement de la voiture.

Ryuichi esquissa un petit sourire amusé tout en suivant Sugizo des yeux. Il s’attendait à voir le guitariste entrer dans l’un des cafés ou bars qui se trouvaient dans la rue mais à sa grande surprise, son amant continua son chemin sans leur adresser le moindre regard et s’arrêta un peu plus loin pour entrer dans un vieil immeuble. Ryuichi fixa un instant le bâtiment, hésita, puis s’en alla. Il n’avait plus rien à faire ici.

 

*

 

Lorsque Ryuichi réapparut dans la pièce avec son gobelet de café à la main, il constata avec surprise que Sugizo n’était plus là. Shinya non plus d’ailleurs. Le brun fronça les sourcils un court instant avant de s’asseoir à côté de J qui remplissait des documents avec Inoran.

\- Et les autres ? Demanda le chanteur.

\- Sugizo avait un truc à faire et Shinya en a profité pour rejoindre sa belle, rétorqua le guitariste en lui tendant une liasse de papier. Mais puisque tu es encore là, tu vas nous aider avec ça.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Ryuichi en lui adressant son sourire le moins crispé.

\- Y’en a qui ont quand même la belle vie ! S’exclama J en poussant un profond soupir. Pendant que nous on se tape la paperasse, y’en a qui se tapent leurs copines.

Inoran retint un petit rire sans lever les yeux vers son ami bassiste. Ryuichi de son côté s’était contenté d’esquisser un léger sourire tout en crispant ses doigts sur sa feuille. Oui pendant que lui était occupé à remplir d’ennuyeux documents, d’autres s’envoyaient sans doute en l’air…

\- Au faite, des nouvelles de la très jeune copine de Sugizo ? Demanda J après un court silence.

\- Et après c’est moi la commère ? Rétorqua le guitariste.

\- Toi tu sais quelque chose ! S’exclama le bassiste. Raconte-moi tout.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne questionnes pas l’intéressé directement ? rétorqua Inoran.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois que j’ai fait ? Il m’a répondu que je n’avais pas intérêt à m’approcher de son appartement. Apparemment, il tient à sa petite poulette, ajouta J en retenant un petit gloussement.

\- Te connaissant, ça ne m’étonne même pas qu’il ne veuille pas te voir roder dans les parages, se moqua Inoran.

\- Bon je vous avoue que je commence à être un peu fatigué. Ça vous dit qu’on voit ça lundi matin ? Intervint Ryuichi.

\- Oui t’as raison, répondit J en se levant pour s’étirer. J’ai besoin d’une bière. Ça vous dit de prendre un verre ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit le guitariste. Ryuichi ?

\- Sans moi, je crois que je vais rentrer, répondit le chanteur. Bonne soirée les gars.

J et Inoran le saluèrent tout en rassemblant leurs affaires alors que Ryuichi disparaissait derrière la porte. Lorsque le chanteur se retrouva seul dans le couloir, son visage devint subitement plus sombre, presqu’effrayant. Sugizo était avec elle alors qu’il aurait dû être avec lui mais surtout il était parti sans lui adresser un mot, sans même le saluer, comme s’il n’avait finalement aucune importance à ses yeux et c’était sans doute ce qui le mettait le plus en colère. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Ryuichi sortit sur le parking. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait annoncé à ses amis et collègues, il n’avait pas l’intention de rentrer chez lui, il avait plutôt dans l’idée de récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Sans perdre une minute, Ryuichi prit la direction de l’appartement dans lequel Sugizo vivait depuis son divorce. Il connaissait l’adresse même s’il n’avait pas vraiment eu l’occasion de s’y rendre, en tout cas pas cette année. Un nœud se forma dans l’estomac du brun qui crispa un peu plus ses doigts sur le volant. Depuis quand Sugizo était-il devenu aussi important pour lui ? Avant ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux au nouvel an, le guitariste n’avait été qu’un ami et encore. Ils n’avaient jamais été très proches en dehors de la scène. Ils travaillaient ensemble, prenaient quelques verres ensemble mais c’était tout. Et puis, ils avaient fait l’amour. Sugizo s’était donné à lui et Ryuichi avait pu avoir la confirmation de ce qu’il avait toujours su au fond de lui. Son guitariste aimait les hommes et aimait se faire prendre. Et Ryuichi l’avait pris à de nombreuse reprise. Cela faisait maintenant presqu’un mois qu’ils se voyaient en cachette, entre deux rendez-vous. Toujours chez lui, jamais chez le guitariste à cause de cette fille. Mais il était temps de changer ça. Un sourire presque mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du chanteur qui se gara dans la rue non loin de l’immeuble où vivait Sugizo. Après avoir coupé le contacte, le brun ne descendit pas immédiatement de voiture. Il resta un moment dans le noir à réfléchir à ce qu’il allait réellement dire et faire. Sugizo ne pouvait pas le repousser. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait jamais su lui dire non. Il était à lui, il lui appartenait et il était grand temps pour lui d’arrêter de le partager.

Ryuichi regarda sa montre. Il était presque 20h. Le brun quitta sa voiture et marcha jusqu’à l’immeuble de Sugizo. Arrivé devant les portes du hall, il se rendit compte qu’il ne connaissait pas le code d’accès. Il n’avait plus qu’à utiliser l’interphone en espérant que son amant ne soit pas trop occupé pour lui répondre.

 

*

 

\- Sugizo, excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais tu bouffes de la merde.

Le guitariste ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tout en se disant qu’avec les années Tsubaki ne s’arrangeait pas du tout et qu’au lieu de devenir une belle jeune fille, elle prenait plutôt un drôle de chemin qui ne la mènerait jamais vers le mariage. D’ailleurs même si elle ne portait plus des couettes aujourd’hui, elle avait toujours la langue aussi bien pendue que lorsqu’elle avait huit ans.

\- Tu sais que je suis une grande championne ? Et que je dois manger beaucoup de protéine si je veux rester dans la catégorie mi-mouche ? Je te préviens, si à cause de toi je redescends dans la catégorie paille, tu vas t’en prendre une grosse ! S’exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans l’épaule.

Sugizo éclata de rire, manquant de faire tomber ses paquets qu’il portait à bout de bras.

\- Doucement championne, je vais tout faire tomber, rétorqua-t-il.

\- C’est parce que t’es une mauviette, répondit-elle en lui prenant un paquet des mains. Allé laisse-moi t’aider. Je suis de toute façon plus forte que toi. Mon dieu ! Si tes fans savaient comment tu es vraiment ! Elles en auraient le cœur brisé ! ajouta-t-elle avant d’éclater de rire.

Sugizo ne répondit même pas. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas la présenter à J. Si ces deux là se rencontraient, ils seraient bien capables de devenir copains comme cochons et alors là… il n’y aurait plus de limite à leur humour douteux. 

Soudain, Tsubaki s’arrêta net. Surpris, Sugizo lui adressa un regard inquiet avant de regarder dans la même direction qu’elle.

\- Tiens-moi ça ! S’exclama-t-elle en lui rendant son sac de course.

\- Tsuba-chan ! Attends ! Mais tu vas où ?

\- Reste-là si tu tiens à ta jolie gueule d’ange.

\- Tsuba-chan ! Déconne pas ! T’as une compétition demain ! Tsuba-chan ! Ton frère va me tuer ! Reviens ici !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui tira la langue en même temps qu’elle lui adressait un petit clin d’œil avant de disparaitre dans une ruelle sombre. Sugizo retint un juron et se lança à la poursuite de cette petite peste qui n’en faisait qu’à sa tête et qui avait le don de s’attirer des ennuies.

 

À suivre…

 


	4. Chapter 4

La première chose que Ryuichi vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le visage de Sugizo. Un sourire remplit de soulagement se dessina sur les lèvres du guitariste alors qu’il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

\- Non, ne bouge pas tout de suite, murmura le musicien aux cheveux roses qui était toujours penché sur lui.

Le chanteur fronça les sourcils et tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Il était allongé sur le sol, dans une ruelle sombre et avait un épouvantable mal de crâne. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Et que faisait-il par terre ? Et puis d’où venaient ces gémissements de douleur ainsi que ces ricanements qu’il pouvait entendre ? Soudain Sugizo tourna la tête et s’écria :

\- Tsubaki ! Ne tue personne sinon tu ne pourras pas participer à ta compétition demain et je te préviens, je ne veux pas t’ennuie avec les flics !

\- Fuyez ! Bonne de lâche ! Alors c’est qui la crevette ? C’est qui la gonzesse ? Hurla la jeune fille. Je suis la championne régionale, poids paille de muay thai ! Et demain je vais écraser tous les poids mi-mouche !

\- C’est bon ! Ils sont partis ! Reviens ! S’exclama Sugizo. Ne les poursuit pas ! Tsuba-chan ! Non mais quelle sale gosse…

\- Mais c’est quoi ce cirque, gémit Ryuichi en se redressant péniblement.

\- Apparemment, tu t’es fait attaquer par des voyous, répondit Sugizo en l’aidant à s’asseoir. Mais ne t’en fais pas, Tsuba-chan leur a fichu une raclé. Il n’y a rien qui la met plus en rogne que lorsqu’une bande de garçon la traite comme de gamine.

Ryuichi le dévisagea comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui racontait. Puis soudain, une jeune fille d’à peine vingt ans aux cheveux coupés très courts, les rejoignit en courant et s’accroupit à côté de lui :

\- Attend bouge pas, dit-elle en encadrant son visage avec ses mains pour l’examiner. On dirait qu’ils t’ont juste sonné mais comme c’est sans doute la première fois qu’on te cogne, tu devrais peut-être aller à l’hôpital.

Ryuichi dévisagea cette étrange gamine qui était bien familière avec lui, sans rien dire.

\- Je te présente Tsubaki, déclara Sugizo en poussant un profond soupir. C’est le phénomène de foire qui habite chez moi depuis quelques semaines.

\- Juste le temps des championnats de muay thai, précisa la jeune fille.

Ryuichi tourna lentement la tête vers le guitariste et l’interrogea du regard.

\- C’est la sœur  d’un ami, ajouta Sugizo. Il m’a demandé de la surveiller pendant son séjour en ville. Et quand tu la vois tabasser les voyous, tu comprends pourquoi. Et toi, tu vas arrêter un peu, rétorqua-t-il en tirant la jeune fille par une oreille. Si tu continues comme ça tu vas atterrir au commissariat et adieu le championnat.

\- Déjà si t’arrêtais de me faire bouffer des plantes, je pourrais peut-être le gagner ce tournois, rétorqua-t-elle en se massant l’oreille.

\- Bon allé, ne trainons pas ici, déclara Sugizo en aidant Ryuichi à se relever. Porte les sacs toi. Ça t’empêchera de faire des bêtises.

\- Oui monsieur ! S’exclama la jeune fille en ramassant leurs courses. Et c’est moi qui cuisine, tu manges avec nous monsieur ?

Pour toute réponse, Ryuichi esquissa un faible sourire qui lui donna un peu mal à la mâchoire.

\- Ne fais pas attention à elle, murmura Sugizo à son oreille. Elle est bruyante et mal élevée mais elle n’en est pas moins une chic fille, quand elle ne s’attire pas des ennuies...

\- Ne me fait pas rire, j’ai mal aux côtes, rétorqua le chanteur.

Sugizo ne résista pas à l’envie de lui donner un léger baiser qui fit battre un peu plus vite son cœur mais également celui de son chanteur.

\- Bon les amoureux, moi j’avance et je commence à cuisiner ! Vous ben… quand vous aurez faim et que vous aurez finis de vous bécoter, vous monterez ! s’exclama Tsubaki en disparaissant à l’angle de la ruelle.

Sugizo ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Tsubaki n’avait jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche et puis elle était au courant de tout. Sugizo ne lui avait jamais rien dit mais ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu’elle soit au courant de son inclinaison pour les hommes. Après tout, n’était-elle pas la petite sœur de son premier amour ? Un amour de jeunesse avec qui il était resté ami…

\- Quand je pense que les autres pensent que c’est ta petite-amie, rétorqua Ryuichi en retenant un petit rire.

-  N’importe quoi ! Comme si je faisais mes courses à la maternelle, rétorqua Sugizo en retenant un petit rire. Et quand bien même, je ne sortirais jamais avec un énergumène pareille ! Non mais tu as vu un peu l’animal ?

\- Elle est effectivement spéciale.

\- Et tu n’as encore rien vu, soupira Sugizo.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- J’étais au lycée avec son frère. Donc oui. C’est un peu comme une petite sœur. Mais toi… Tu n’as quand même pas pensé que…

Sugizo s’arrêta et tourna la tête vers son chanteur. Un léger sourire était imprimé sur les lèvres de Ryuichi qui leva péniblement la main pour caresser du bout des doigts ses lèvres et sa joue :

\- Je ne l’ai pas pensé un seul instant.

\- Vraiment ? fit Sugizo d’un air septique.

\- Évidemment. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te surprend ?

\- Non pour rien, murmura Sugizo en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas être avec cette fille parce que tu es à moi, susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Sugizo lui adressa un regard surpris auquel Ryuichi répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

\- Est-ce que t’es en train de dire que toi et moi… C’est sérieux ?

\- Parce que ça ne l’est pas pour toi ?

\- Si ! S’exclama le guitariste avant de lui donner un violant baiser qui fit sourire Ryuichi.

\- Rentrons, mangeons, prenons un bain ensemble et après…

\- Après ?

\- Tu seras à moi toute la nuit.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du guitariste dont les pommettes s’étaient légèrement teintées de roses. Ryuichi était sérieux avec lui, c’était bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait espéré.

 

Même si Tsubaki était vulgaire, mal élevée, avait la langue bien pendue et était sans doute un peu trop bruyante, elle avait le mérite d’être une excellente cuisinière. D’ailleurs Ryuichi avoua qu’il avait rarement aussi bien mangé, ce qui fit plaisir à la jeune fille qui ne manqua pas l’occasion de rabaisser la cuisine du guitariste qui selon elle, lui faisait manger des plantes à moitié cuites depuis son arrivée ici.

Tsubaki se coucha tôt. Elle avait une compétition le lendemain et devait se lever aux aurores pour la pesée et surtout se préparer pour ses futurs combats. Après avoir fait promettre à Ryuichi de venir la voir boxer et déposé un baisé sur la tempe de Sugizo, la jeune fille disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre, laissant les deux amants seuls pour leurs activités nocturnes. Et Ryuichi ne rêvait que d’un bon bain dans lequel il pourrait se prélasser tout en serrant son cher et tendre contre lui. D’ailleurs, l’idée que Sugizo lui appartenait tout entier le fit sourire largement. Il était à lui et à personne d’autre. D’ailleurs, cette nuit il le lui ferait comprendre pour que les choses soient claires entre eux.

Ils prirent un bain ensemble selon les souhaits de Ryuichi. Tout ce que le chanteur demandait, le guitariste l’exauçait pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant qui aimait sa docilité. Finalement, Sugizo était un garçon bien plus facile à dresser que prévu. Il s’avérait même bien plus fleur bleu qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. Sugizo voulait vivre une histoire d’amour et si c’était ce dont son amant avait besoin, alors Ryuichi pouvait bien lui faire ce plaisir, pourvu que Sugizo puisse lui appartenir entièrement et qu’il ne laisse personne d’autre que lui le toucher.

        

Il était presque trois heures du matin lorsqu’après avoir longuement fait l’amour, les deux hommes se blottirent l’un contre l’autre afin de trouver un peu de repos. Ryuichi glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux colorés de son amant qui nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou tout en ronronnant de plaisir. Il aimait les caresses de Ryuichi tout comme il avait aimé sa brutalité et sentir son désir profondément en lui. Le chanteur était un remarquable étalon et Sugizo avait cru plusieurs mourir de plaisir dans ses bras. Il avait d’ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Heureusement pour lui, Tsubaki avait le sommeil lourd et il y avait peu de chance pour qu’ils l’aient réveillé avec les ébats.

\- Je sens que le réveil sera difficile demain, murmura Sugizo d’une voix ensommeillée.

\- Repose-toi alors car j’ai besoin que tu sois en forme pour un autre round.

\- Tu n’en as jamais assez ?

\- Non et puis n’oublies pas que tu es à moi.

\- Mouais…

Ryuichi déposa un tendre baiser sur le fond de son amant qui s’endormait déjà. Le brun le contempla un court instant dans la pénombre avant de s’endormir à son tour, un sourire satisfait dessiné sur les lèvres.

 

*

 

Son train n’allait pas tarder et Tsubaki n’était pas mécontente de rentrer chez elle. Elle aimait beaucoup Sugizo mais détestait sa cuisine et puis sa chambre, ses copines et son frère lui manquaient énormément. D’ailleurs, elle avait hâte de leur montrer sa nouvelle médaille. Finalement, elle leur avait mis une raclé à tous ces poids mi-mouche et son objectif pour l’an prochain était de prendre suffisamment de poids pour intégrer la catégorie mouche. 

\- Et pas de bagarre avant d’être arrivé chez toi, rétorqua le guitariste en lui adressant un regard sévère.

\- Tu me connais, répondit-elle en esquissant son plus beau sourire.

\- Justement !

\- Bon et toi, tu fais attention à toi, rétorqua-t-elle en prenant subitement un air très sérieux qui surprit son ainé. Je veux parler de ton cœur d’artichaut, idiot ! D’ailleurs si ton Ryuichi là, il te fait pleurer et bien je te jure que je débarque à Tokyo exprès pour lui casser la gueule.

\- Idiote, rétorqua-t-il en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Ne t’en fais pas Ryuichi est quelqu’un de bien.

\- Mouais. Il me fait plutôt l’effet du mec qui sourit tout le temps, qui ne dit jamais rien mais qui prépare un sale coup en traitre.

\- T’es bête.

\- Et toi faut que t’arrête de bouffer de la merde. T’es trop maigre, regarde ! S’exclama-t-elle en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Mais arrête j’étouffe !

\- T’as pas honte de te faire avoir par une fille comme ça ? Se moqua-t-elle en le lâchant. La prochaine fois, tu me présentes à tes potes que je les plume au bras de fer.

\- Dans tes rêves ! Bon je m’en vais ! S’exclama-t-il en lui tournant le dos alors que son train arrivait.

\- Sugizo ! cria-t-elle. Promets-moi que l’an prochain quand je reviendrais Luna Sea existera toujours !

Le guitariste s’arrêta et se retourna vers elle pour lui adresser un regard surpris. Tsubaki était étonnement sérieuse.

\- Si Luna Sea existe toujours l’an prochain, si votre groupe ne se sépare pas, alors ça voudra dire qu’entre toi et Ryuichi ça colle.

Le train s’arrêta. Les passagers commençaient à monter mais Tsubaki n’avait toujours pas bougé, comme suspendue aux lèvres de son ainé qui lui adressa un sourire en déclara :

\- Idiote ! Pourquoi veux-tu que Luna Sea se sépare ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille qui monta dans son train sous le regard bienveillant du guitariste. Ce dernier était confiant, aussi bien en Ryuichi, qu’en leur relation naissante. Il n’y avait aucune raison que les choses tournent mal. Aucune raison pour que leur groupe se sépare. L’an 2000 ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

 

Fin.


End file.
